Feeling Bad
by Zoser
Summary: The Asgards attempt to help.


It was the third time he threw up. Must have been something he ate. But he hadn't eaten anything - just had no appetite. Something he drank. Oh god did he want a drink but he was afraid once he started today he wasn't going to stop. The whole situation just made him sick. Today he was supposed to go over Carter's for a party for her and that little shit Pete. He had gotten roped into it before he knew what it was about and before he knew who would be there. He tried to beg off, thought about just not showing up. Maybe it was his body trying to provide an excuse. They would never believe him if he call and said he didn't feel well. Maybe he should go to the shindig and puke in the punch bowl. It would serve them right. He felt clammy and itchy and ready to jump out of his skin. Maybe he should go for a ride and find a nice sturdy bridge abutment. No, damn it, fuck'em all. He didn't need them, any of them. And they obviously didn't need him. That was it wasn't it. They didn't need him, no one did. No one gave a shit. Wallowing in self pity was pathetic but there he was. He felt gutted. He was supposed to feel happy for her. How was he supposed to feel happy for someone throwing their life away for that spineless, stupid, insignificant bastard? And he had to pretend that he didn't care. Didn't that make him the stupid, spineless one? He threw up again and had sharp pains in his chest. He hoped for a nice massive heart attack, after all wasn't that what hurt. He was feeling insignificant, not worthy of love, not worthy of someone caring and the pain brought tears to his eyes. This made him so angry the pain in his chest tightened into a clenched fist that would not allow him to draw a breath.  
  
The bright light enveloped him as he was whisked away to the presences of Supreme Commander Thor. He tried desperately to breathe as large black eyes peered into his. He heard the musical voices of the Asgard but did not have the breath or strength to speak. His vision was fading to black not the luminous of the Asgard's eyes but the flat black of the flat lined. Out of his lips came the last though he had.  
  
"Carter"  
  
"He calls his fellow soldier, have her transported aboard immediately. Prepare him for stasis."  
  
Sam was having a nice time. It was a lovely afternoon, the food was good, no one was embarrassingly drunk, people were polite to Pete and most everyone had shown up with one notable exception. Where was O'Neill? He could be an adult about this. At work he didn't seem to even care, so why snub her now? And there in the middle of her yard while she was about to ask Pete if he wanted another drink a brilliant light engulfed her and she was gone.  
  
Most of the guests just raised their eyebrows and then continued with their conversations but Pete was staring wild eyed at the spot once occupied by Samantha Carter. "What the…"  
  
"Looks like the Asgard" Daniel said.  
  
"But where?"  
  
Daniel, with a rather smug expression, just pointed up.  
  
Sam realized almost immediately that she was aboard an Asgard vessel and went in search of the Asgard in charge. Within minutes she found Thor and two other Asgard and the semiconscious O'Neill. "Ah Lieutenant Colonel Carter, thank you for joining us. O'Neill's last request was for you and since he is dying we thought it only fitting to send for you."  
  
"What? No… what is wrong with General O'Neill? Why is he here? Can you help him?" She babbled.  
  
"I don't believe we can. He seems to have no will to live. We, in fact, are taking him back to Othella to be entombed among the greatest of the heroes of the Asgard. You of Earth hold him in such ill regard."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
Thor, who was usually polite, cut her off. "Then why was he left to die alone, without the comfort of a friend or even your primitive medicine. We know that he is a soldier and would prefer to die in battle and if we can heal him enough to do just that would you like to accompany him as a fellow Berserker. I, myself, have thought long and hard about this and although as Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet I have a great responsibility, I would deem it the greatest achievement of my life to shed my life's blood on the same field of battle as O'Neill.  
We will allow no mutilation of his corpse, by the Goa'uld or any others. We will give him a hero's send off to Valhalla."  
  
O'Neill heard this speech by Thor and just said "What the fuck?"  
  
However, no one heard him. Carter hemmed and hawed. "Why not just heal him and beam him back home, why die?"  
  
Thor was beside himself. This was the cream of the Earth forces? Did she not know the opportunity placed in front of her? Some monuments to heroes on Othella were hundreds of thousands of years old. She would be enshrined along with O'Neill; her name would be sung along with O'Neill's in the halls of the Asgard throughout the galaxy, her battle armor would be dipped in his blood before they were sent off to Valhalla. Thor was beginning to think that Carter was not worthy of O'Neill.  
  
One of the younger Asgard approached Thor. "Sir, I am confused by the people of Earth and their response to the impending death of the chosen one."  
  
"As am I. I don't think they begin to realize just who he is in the grand scheme of their civilization. At this juncture of time, however, we must assure that his unique genetic structure is not lost."  
  
"He has been quite dismayed at the attempts to clone him in the past."  
  
"That was Loki and not sanctioned. Perhaps we should encourage him to attempt more human methods. He is the hope of their world. And perhaps foolishly I thought that Carter was the other half of that pair. I suppose I was mistaken."  
  
This too O'Neill heard and again had the same reaction.  
  
"Could his heart bear the exertion. Perhaps we could just extract some of his gametes."  
  
Thor thought for a moment and replied "I wonder if in fact that is just what his heart needs."  
  
"Then, sir, I shall prepare to remove and store some of his sperm."  
  
O'Neill was becoming agitated but the only one who noticed was a young Asgard who tried to soothe O'Neill by babbling softly in the Asgard language and infusing him with a strong narcotic like drug.  
  
"No, let's leave that for a last resort. It could even be done post mortem. No, let's try for methods more natural for humans."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Ah, yes, they are a most peculiar and primitive race. I'm not sure I know all that this entails. You have some research to do. Find a battle worthy of O'Neill's everlasting fame and find out the mating rituals of the humans. But first do you best to heal his cardiovascular problems. He must be ready for the challenges ahead." 


End file.
